promesses
by XYZ263103
Summary: euh...c'est pas joyeux, sa commence par un mort. ensuite y'a un couple yaoi en fond, mais à peine. et pis y'a des chansons...genre de fics que j'écris qd je révise et ou c'est pas la joie....rating surement moins que T en fait


Hmm alors y'a un fond de narukiba mais vraiment un fond. Y'a un mort (c'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de mes révisions de la semaine dernière lorsque j'écrivais pour décompresser lol) y'a des chansons (que j'écoutais en révisant). Bref, sûrement quelque chose au moins sans mort je pense pour la prochaine si je finis. Ah oui et pis comme là je suis (enfin) en vacance, je pars à Nice. Donc ben faudra à la limite que je trouve un cyber car j'aurais pas le net à volonté (mais bon après faudra que je négocie avec mon ptit porte monnaie mdr).

A + dc.

Les chansons sont :

Green day : don't leave me

BO seigneur des anneaux : gollum's song ( qui a ri ?)

A long winter : If everything's end, please don't leave me alone

Metallica : fade to black

* * *

**Promesses.**

_**( green day : don't leave me)**_

_**I'll go for miles ( je ferais des km)  
'Till I find you ( jusqu'à ce que je te trouve)  
But you say you want to leave me ( mais tu as dit que tu veux me quitter )  
But you can't choose ( mais tu ne peux choisir)  
I've gone through pain ( j'ai été au delà de la douleur)  
Every day and night (chaque jour et nuit)  
I feel my mind is going insane (j'ai l'impression que mon esprit devient fou)  
Something I can't fight ( quelque chose que je ne peux combattre) **_

Don't leave me ( ne me quitte pas)

A blank expression (une expression vide)  
Covering your face (recouvre ta face)  
I'm looking for directions ( je cherche les chemins)  
For out of this place (menant en dehors d'ici)  
I start to wonder (je commence à me demander)  
If you'll come back (si tu reviendras)  
I feel the rain storming after thunder ( je sens la pluie tempêtant après l'éclair)  
I can't hold back ( je ne peux me retenir)

Naruto entendait les paroles de cette chanson lui explosait le cerveau. Ça lui faisait mal tandis qu'il courait après cette sensation. Il en était sur, au bout du chemin il le reverrait. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il en était sur. Un sourire se dessina sur sa face, il dépassa les arbres rapidement, il faisait des bons immenses et perdit ses compagnons en route, son entrain était immense. Au détour d'une branche, il l'aperçut. Au détour de ce chemin, le destin joua encore avec eux et le silence se fit.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**( gollum's song.)**_

_**Where once was light (ou il y a eut une fois la lumière)  
Now darkness falls( maintenant les ténèbres tombent)  
Where once was love (ou il y a eu une fois l'amour)  
Love is no more (l'amour n'est plus)  
Don't say goodbye ( ne dit pas au revoir)  
Don't say I didn't try (ne dit pas que je n'ai pas essayé)  
**_

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ou est ce que je suis ? hm ? Ce sont des gazouillements ? Je suis dans un foret ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été séparé du groupe, en cherchant Sasuke…Sasuke ? Quel rêve de merde…..qu'est ce que tu dis Kyubi ? ……..tais toi, je ne te crois pas ! Quoi ! hahahaha tu crois que c'est pour ça que je me sens bizarre, comme si aucune sensation ne pouvait me toucher ? Imbécile que….quoi ? Que je regarde ma main ? Et pourquoi ?_

Le blond tourna les yeux vers sa main, entrelacés dans ses doigts il en vit d'autres, remontant à leur source avec appréhension il découvrit un corps. Son ami. Ses tremblements reprirent, tout son corps, de plus en plus fortement, son ventre fourmillait, il avait envi de vomir, il sentait ses larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblotantes. Naruto avait si froid. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais sa gorge le lança, seul un glapissement se brisa en elle. De sa main libre il l'a tint, tout lui revenait, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et le corps mort de son meilleur ami semblait le narguer. Il se pencha sur le torse du jeune homme, aucun battement, aucun mouvement, il pleurait, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Et puis il fut de nouveau assez vide pour s'écrouler sans aucune pensée. Naruto s'était couché cote à cote de son rival, baignant dans son sang, tenant sa main froide, la neige commencait à tomber, il avait si froid, il avait si mal.

_**These tears we cry ( ces larmes que nous pleurons)  
Are falling rain (tombent comme la pluie)  
For all the lies you told us ( pour tous les mensonges que tu nous as dit)  
The hurt, the blame! ( Les blessures, les fautes)  
And we will weep to be so alone( et nous pleurerons d'être si seul)  
We are lost (nous sommes perdus)  
We can never go home (nous ne pourrons jamais retourner à la maison)  
**_

_Ou est ce que je suis ? hm ? une chambre ? ça ressemble à Konoha….l'hôpital ? hm ? oh Sakura….sa face est si triste, j'ai raté ma promesse, elle est brisée tout comme elle. Pourquoi déjà….qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? je n'ai pas envi de parler. J'ai envi de tous oublier. Oublier. Ce mot sonne bien._

Sakura regarde son compagnon, il ferme les yeux, cela fait un moment qu'ils l'ont ramené au village, un moment que le brun est mort. Elle ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, il faut qu'il lui explique, que c'est-il passé ? Elle le regarde, mais il ne bouge pas. Alors elle va à lui et se penche à son oreille, elle murmure, posant sur lui le seul élément qu'il reste du brun en ce monde, son katana. Naruto ouvre les yeux, il regarde le sabre, il semble le soupeser, il se met à pleurer, il se recroqueville sur lui-même et laisse son âme s'apaiser ainsi. Il a si mal.

-Sakura….sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, il fuit son regard, il a tellement mal.

-……la jeune fille n'ose pas l'interrompre, prenant place timidement à ses cotés sur le matelas.

-Quand je me suis séparé de vous, je l'ai retrouvé au flair. Il se battait contre son frère. Quand je suis arrivé, il a paré un coup mais pas le second, il est mort presque sur le coup. Je suis désolé Sakura, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Naruto. Tu as fait ton possible non ?

-Itachi c'est enfui, je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer.

-……ce n'est pas grave.

-Sakura….

-Hm ? elle le prit contre elle, le berçant comme un enfant en crise.

-….avant de mourir, Sasuke m'a parlé. Il m'a fait juré de continuer ce pour quoi il vivait.

-……….elle regardait le blond qui venait de se séparer d'elle. Il s'était levé, regardant la lune d'une clarté sans précédent. Là il dégaina le sabre, la lame miroita dans ses faibles rayons. Sa face lui faisait mal, Naruto semblait souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert.

-Tu sais quoi Sakura ? juste avant de…de..de mourir. Le blond se tourna vers elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-……

-Il m'a demandé pardon et puis il a sourit. Ce teme a sourit.

-…….Naruto…..

Sakura ne savait pas dire quoi d'autre, le blond venait de se ramasser sur lui-même et pleurait encore et encore. Finalement, il vint se fourrer dans ses bras qu'elle avait ouverts largement. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, elle n'avait fait que ça ces derniers jours, et maintenant, elle souhaitait apaiser son ami. Il finit par s'endormir, elle le serra un peu plus fort. Une main lui toucha l'épaule, tournant la tête elle reconnut Iruka. Ce dernier l'aida à recoucher son coéquipier et pendant un long moment, ils le regardèrent dormir.

_**So in the end (alors a la fin)  
I'll be what I will be (je serais ce que je serais)  
No loyal friend ( pas d'amis loyaux)  
Was ever there for me (étaient encore là bas pour moi)**_

L'état de son ami lui faisait peur, il semblait maladif, pale, des cernes, il avait maigri même. En une semaine, le Naruto turbulent avait disparu au profit d'un, un peu moins rigolo. Il riait toujours, ses plaisanteries résonnaient encore par moment, sa vivacité aussi, mais ses yeux continuaient de porter l'ombre d'une tristesse à peine dissimulée. Et il demandait des missions en solo, souvent refusée, l'Akatsuki rodant toujours. Il évitait le contact, ne le prolongeant jamais plus qu'il ne lui était utile. Naruto empruntait une mauvaise route et il n'écoutait personne. En effet, personne ne savait comment le ramener.

Naruto était souvent ailleurs, il réfléchissait beaucoup, perdu dans son propre petit monde. Son style vestimentaire avait évolué, son pantalon était noir, il portait un long manteau, zippé jusqu'au nombril, de cette même couleur dont une flamme l'enveloppait du bas vers le haut. Il ressemblait à si méprendre au Yondaime. Son bandeau ornait ses hanches à présent, il portait des gants au dessus métallique portant le symbole du village. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant. Kakashi le voyait chaque matin se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami, une tombe qui n'était pas en place d'honneur. Le brun avait été enterré par l'Uzumaki même, sa situation de nukenin ne lui permettant pas mieux, et en dehors de toute terre consacré. Il reposait sur une petite colline, seul, près d'un champs de fleur, sous un vieil arbre centenaire, baigné par une lumière lumineuse mais tamisée. Naruto n'avait rien dit ce jour là. Ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui. Et depuis il portait le sabre de l'Uchiha en son dos. Ce matin, il était encore là, et l'argenté hésita à parler.

_**Now we say goodbye (maintenant nous disons au revoir)  
We say you didn't try (nous disons que tu n'avais pas essayer) **_

These tears you cry (ces larmes que tu pleures)  
Have come too late (viennent trop tard)  
Take back the lies (reprend les mensonges)  
The hurt, the blame! ( Les blessures, les fautes)

And you will weep (et tu pleureras)  
When you face the end alone ( quand tu feras face à la fin seul)  
You are lost (tu es perdu)  
You can never go home (tu ne retourneras jamais chez toi)  
You are lost (tu es perdu)  
You can never go home ( tu ne retourneras jamais chez toi)

-A quoi tu penses Naruto ?

-J'ai promis.

-Et ton impatience grandit hein ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Si tu pars maintenant tu mouras, tu n'arriveras à rien d'autre.

-Je sais.

-……

-Je sais. le blond se pencha sur la stèle qu'il avait lui-même fait pour le brun, y déposant une unique fleur, un dahlia, murmurant dans un souffle. Il semblait apaisé en ce lieu.

-Naruto que comptes tu faire alors ?

-……il faut que je devienne fort, et je le sais, Itachi viendra de nouveau me chercher, bientôt, très bientôt.

-Ton regard fait peur.

-………je le hais. Je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haïs. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi il s'est laissé prendre au piège, j'ai l'impression que lorsque je l'aurais tué, tout sera plus simple, que tout redeviendra normal.

-……..

-Mais je sais que j'ai tort, aussi, j'attends.

Le blond se retourna, ses yeux montraient sa haine et sa détermination. Un regard rappelant celui de l'Uchiha. Mais il ne fit rien qui puisse mettre en doute sa capacité à se retenir. Il partit plus loin dans le village, il se mit à son entraînement draconien. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec cette épée, mais il ne la lâchait pas, s'entraînant avec elle dans une main. Il avait un but, cette épée pourfendrait son ennemie. Sakura arriva deux heures plus tard, elle le regardait, il n'eut aucun regard pour elle, alors elle croisa la vue d'un petit carnet. Depuis la mort de son ami, il ne le quittait plus, elle le savait. Elle le prit et le feuilleta. Les pages étaient noircies d'annotations, de stratégies, d'idée de jutsu et de petites croix lorsqu'il y était arrivé. Et puis elle fut attirée par deux chansons. La première était une chanson connue, don't leave me ( la première de cette fic donc). Elle l'a lue et en pleura.

Naruto la regarda de loin, peut lui importer, elle pouvait savoir. Il reprit ses mouvements, la voir pleurer lui faisait encore mal, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à la calmer, si elle avait le temps de pleurer, elle en avait autant pour s'entraîner. Il concentra de nouveau l'énergie dans sa paume, fonçant dans le groupe de clones lui faisant face. La rosée se mit à lire la deuxième chanson, elle ne la connaissait pas, elle lui parlait pourtant.

(If everything's end, please don't leave me alone. A long winter.)

_**It's somet**__**hing you always think about. **__**( c'est une chose dont tu es toujours en train de penser)  
Can he really be gone? **__**( est-il vraiment parti ?)  
Can I just be dreaming? **__**( est ce que je peux seulement être en train de rêver ?)  
**__**What a nightmare. **__**(quel cauchemar)  
Why can't I wake up? (pourquoi ne puis je me réveiller ?)  
**__**Have you ever felt like a piece of you is gone forever? **__**(as tu déjà sentis comme si une part de toi s'était aller à jamais ?)  
How can I continue to go on? (comment puis je continuer à aller de l'avant ?)**_

Sakura releva la tête, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir autant mal. L'écriture était tremblotante et parfois rageuse. Il l'avait écrit du fond de son cœur et cela lui fit encore plus mal. Elle pleura encore et encore. Mais Naruto ne la regarda pas, il était sourd à ses paroles comme à son attitude.

_**When you cry, my eyes they collapse. ( quand tu pleures, mais yeux, ils s'écroulent)  
I tell myself he's not really gone. **__**(je me dis à moi meme qu'il n'est pas vraiment parti)  
But it's hard to hug a ghost.( mais c'est dur d'enlacer un fantôme)  
What a nightmare. (quel cauchemar)  
Why can't I wake up? ( pourquoi ne puis je me réveiller ?)  
**__**Don't leave me. ( ne me quitte pas)  
Don't leave me. (ne me quitte pas)  
I'll never forget the times we shared. **__**( je n'oublierais jamais le temps que l'on à partager)  
The love we'll always have. ( l'amour que nous avons toujours eu)  
Please don't ever forget me. **__**( stp, ne m'oublie jamais)  
You know. **__**( tu sais)  
You'll always be a piece of me. ( tu seras toujours une partie de moi)**_

Sakura se leva, faisant tomber le carnet, elle regarda son ami, mais il se concentrait toujours. Alors elle alla jusqu'à lui et le prit un cours instant dans ses bras. Il la regardait sans comprendre, elle semblait déterminée. Elle lui jura qu'elle allait encore s'améliorer et disparue de sa vue. Beaucoup plus tard en rentrant chez lui il la croisa, la rosée était en compagnie de Kakashi, elle tentait de maîtriser l'affinité qu'elle avait. Elle semblait maîtriser l'eau, du moins fut ce qu'il pensa en voyant le peu de liquide qui s'échapper de ses mains. Kakashi lui fit signe, il y répondit et rentra.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps. L'hiver était passé, peut être le printemps aussi. Il pensait être en été. Il avait un peu plus chaud et la notion du temps lui échappait totalement. La bête en lui grondait son impatience, de plus en plus souvent, mais il en était devenu hermétique. Il sentit un poids sur son corps, cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Kiba était à cheval sur lui, le regardant du plus profond de ses yeux, l'air mécontent. Il détestait voir ce qu'il était devenu, Naruto le savait, mais le châtain ne l'avait jamais quitté pour autant, il s'était même rapproché. Au point qu'ils en étaient intime maintenant.

Sakura regarda de loin, Naruto leva la main, touchant la joue de son amant, ça ne lui faisait rien. Rien. L'autre sembla s'énerver, il captura ses lèvres, le blond se prêta au jeu, enfin son corps si prêtait, son âme était ailleurs. La rosée attrapa le carnet, prenant place à même le sol, dans l'herbe grasse. Une bonne partie de leur amis étaient là, il le regardait amorphe. Elle ouvrit le cahier et trouva une nouvelle chanson, une nouvelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils lirent par-dessus son épaule, et les paroles les frappèrent en plein cœur. Aucun d'eux ne pensait que le blond avait pu autant aimé l'Uchiha, car sans cela comment expliquer qu'il puisse sombrer aussi loin.

_**( metallica, fade to black)**_

_**Life it seems, will fade away**__** ( la vie semble s'estamper)  
Drifting further every day ( s'enfonçant plus loin chaque jour)  
Getting lost within myself ( me perdant en moi meme)  
Nothing matters no one else ( rien d'autre ne concerne quelqu'un d'autre)  
I have lost the will to live ( j'ai perdu la volonté de vivre)  
Simply nothing more to give ( simplement plus rien à donner)  
There is nothing more for me ( il n'y a rien de plus pour moi)  
Need the end to set me free (besoin de la fin pour me libérer)  
**_

Sakura entendit des protestations dans son dos, les autres réagissaient aux écrits, s'interrogeant des yeux. Certains grimaçaient devant ce qu'il voyait, son desespoir était si lisible, si voyant, et le blond ne tentait même pas de s'en cacher en venant prendre le carnet, il les regarda à peine, mirant à nouveau rapidement le ciel.

_**Things are not what they used to be (les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient habituellement)  
Missing one inside of me (il manquait quelqu'un en moi)  
Deathly lost, this can't be real (perdu comme la mort, ça ne peut être reel)  
Cannot stand this hell I feel (je ne peux supporter l'enfer que je ressens)  
Emptiness is filing me ( le vide me remplis)  
To the point of agony ( jusqu'à l'agonie)  
Growing darkness taking dawn (les ténèbres croissante voient le jour)  
I was me, but now He's gone ( j'étais moi, mais maintenant il est parti)  
No one but me can save myself, but it too late ( personne d'autre que moi ne peut me sauver, mais c'est trop tard)  
Now I can't think, think why I should even try ( maintenant je ne peux penser, penser pourquoi je devrais tout de meme essayer)  
Yesterday seems as though it never existed ( hier semble ne jamais avoir exister)  
Death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye ( la mort m'a salué chaudement, maintenant je dirais juste au revoir)**_

Sakura tremblait de tout son corps, elle ne supportait pas ces paroles. Elle se leva d'un bond et fonça sur l'homme à terre. Il avait fini de s'entraîner pour la journée, avant de rentrer chez lui il se reposait, et ils venaient le déranger. Il ne bougea pas, il n'en avait pas envie. Elle vira Kiba de sa place et s'y logea, Naruto la regarda, même pas surpris de la place qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle leva le poing et lui assena un coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Sakura hurlait en même temps de le voir ainsi, elle lui disait ce que tous pensaient, et le blond se laissait faire. Jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva sous lui, deux yeux rouges la regardant au fond des yeux, elle avait réussi à le faire réagir. De sa gorge un grognement bestial se faisait entendre, Sakura avait peur, pour une fois elle avait peur, et pourtant il n'était pas Kyubi. Mais au lieu d'essayer de s'écarter, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, pleurant pour lui qui n'y arrivait plus.

Elle le lâcha, il la chevauchait, de tout son poids, il était lourd. Son regard n'était plus froid, mais triste, terriblement triste. Il se leva, tendit la main, alla vers le groupe et rassembla ses affaires. Cependant au lieu d'aller vers le chemin menant à chez lui, il prit la route menant à la tombe du brun. Ils le suivirent car le blond n'y allait jamais le soir, il tapota la stèle, marmonnant dans sa barbe, ses yeux perdus au loin. Et puis il amorça un pas.

-Naruto ? ou tu vas ? Sakura voyait bien qu'il ne rentrait toujours pas chez lui par ce chemin.

-J'en ai marre. ça fait presque un an dans quelques mois non ? pas loin ?

-Naruto ? Kiba s'était avancé, il le prit par la main, l'autre stoppa la regardant en coin.

-Je vais le chercher.

-Tu mourras.

-Alors je mourrais, mais j'aurais agis. De toute manière, maintenant, plus tard, qu'est ce que ça change mis à part le fait que ce sera lui qui aura choisit quand nous tomber dessus ? au moins là, je le prendrais par surprise.

-Naruto, je viens avec toi, je ne me suis pas entraîné pour rien. Sakura se posta près de lui.

-Et je pense que l'on vient tous non ? Kiba regardait le petit groupe, une bonne partie lui sourie. Certains crispés, d'autres plus francs, mais tous partant.

-Non.

-Naruto écoute seul…

-J'ai dit non Shikamaru. Je perdrais peut être le contrôle de…mais Naruto se tut. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Toujours pas.

-Naruto, que tu le veuilles ou non, on viendra.

Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient plantés face à lui, chacun avec leurs attitudes propres. Ino mains dans les dos souriait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Néji avait un rictus, Shino probablement, Lee avait sa pose de nice guy et Hinata se cacher derrière lui en rougissant. Kiba lui faisait l'un de ses sourires irrésistibles et Tenten s'appuya sur ses épaules en souriant à pleine dent. Choji continuait de manger ses chips en affirmant le tout, et près de lui, Saï souriait, poings sur les hanches. Naruto sembla réfléchir, puis en levant la tête vit derrière eux sur la stèle une ombre. Une larme glissa, tous furent surpris et un éclat de rire résonna. Ils se retournèrent, rien. Mais lui l'avait vu, dans le soleil couchant, une silhouette s'était découpée, il avait vu Sasuke.

Hochant la tête comme si il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, le blond leur fit signe de le suivre. Jiraya était près des bains publics, il l'attrapa et ne lui permit pas de se taire. Il voulait savoir où approximativement pour s'y rendre. Le vieux maître regarda le groupe de jeune, tous déterminés à se battre. Un froufrou se fit entendre derrière eux. Kakashi sortit d'un bosquet, il se joignit au groupe.

-Qu'est ce tu fais là Kakashi ? tu ne vas pas les suivre ?

-Pourquoi pas ? l'argenté souriait derrière son masque.

-SI KAKASHI Y VA, J'Y VAIS !!!

-Quoi ? Jiraya se retourna et vit Gaï venir.

-Oh tu es là aussi Lee ? c'est la force de la jeunesse, la splendeur de….

-Gaï, arrête. Kakashi lui avait bouché la bouche d'une main, l'air blasé.

-Oh c'est bon, et puis j'ai une poiscaille à pêcher. Une étoile se refléta sur sa dent alors qu'il souriait, petite lueur qui lui fut rendu par Lee un genou à terre. Néji avait une main sur le front l'air désespéré.

-Et vous voulez partir quand les jeunes ?

-Au plus tôt, on les surprendra.

-A autant, j'ai un doute. Ils vous verront venir de loin.

-Galère, mais non. Si l'on fait des groupes et qu'on les prennent à revers, ils pourront croire que l'on est chacun sur des missions et pourraient se faire prendre par….

-Simple supposition. Mais…

-Mais dites nous où et on se débrouillera.

-Dis moi Naruto, Tsunade n'est pas au courant hein.

-Non.

-Hm, le savon que vous allez vous prendre si vous ne revenez pas tous. Pffff. Mais aux yeux du groupe, il sut que rien ne les arrêterait. Bon, je vais venir avec vous les gars.

-……..Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux. Bien. On se donne rendez-vous à l'entrée du village dans une heure, pas plus. Ceux qui ne viendront pas, je ne leurs en voudrais pas.

-Yay !!

Le blond venait de remettre son bandeau frontal autour de son front, la dispersion se fit à la suite de cet événement. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur une souche à l'entrée du village. Sakura et Saï arrivèrent, prenant place près de lui, Néji et Hinata furent les suivant, puis vint Ino et Choji. Shikamaru arriva en même temps que Lee, Kiba et Shino ne tardèrent pas. Tenten se découpa dans la noirceur de la nuit précédant Jiraya de quelques minutes. Gaï arriva en courant, sautant de joie et hurlant qu'il avait gagné, Kakashi arriva pile à l'heure pour une fois en soufflant à coté de son ami si plein d'énergie.

Jiraya expliqua, Shikamaru fit un plan, et juste au moment de leur départ, une voix féminine les stoppa. La cinquième se tenait là, droite, l'air extrêmement mécontente. Shizune se tenait près d'elle, portant Tonton et faisant mine basse. Plusieurs ombres se détachèrent de la nuit, plusieurs anbus, l'air menaçant.

-Alors tu n'arrives plus à attendre Naruto ? et tu envois tes amis à la mort ?

-On a décidé par nous même Hokage…mais Naruto mis sa main devant Sakura, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

-Je pense que les avoirs par surprise les déstabiliseront, et puis oui, je n'arrive plus à patienter. Je me sens devenir fou. Alors j'agis.

-Tu es idiot !

-Je préfère être idiot que sage comme vous. Le blond fit une courbette et commença à sortir du village.

-……Ninjas de Konoha…..menez à bien votre mission et revenez tête haute. La Godaime fit quelques signes aux hommes l'entourant. Ils vont vous suivre mais ne feront rien, ils n'agiront que si ils le jugent nécessaire. Ce sont des shinobis en qui j'ai parfaitement confiance.

-Merci baa-chan.

-Hn. Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir donner ce collier Naruto.

-Hahaha, pas moyen.

Sur cette dernière parole, l'immense groupe dont il avait la tête disparut dans la nuit environnante. Et la bataille commença dans la journée du lendemain, ils étaient tombés sur quatre membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils se battaient. Les anbus vérifiaient que personne ne venait s'inviter à la fête, le groupe s'était divisé pour s'occuper des divers membres. Ces derniers avaient du mal face au nombre de techniques qui arrivaient sur eux malgré le fait qu'ils continuaient à garder le dessus.

Cela énerva Naruto, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il se fit prendre par un jutsu d'Itachi. Il ne s'était jamais rappelé de la manière dont était morte son compagnon, seulement de ses derniers mots, mais le souvenir le hanterait maintenant à jamais. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu laisser Kyubi sortir, il lui permit juste de l'aider à sortir de sa transe et d'accélérer sa course. Il allait vite, très vite, mais le brun suivait toujours les mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Alors lorsque le katana pénétra dans son torse, un râle de joie le prit, un rire de démon, il le découpa. Pourtant avant de tomber, Itachi lui envoya en pleine face un Katon, Naruto parvint à l'éviter presque entièrement.

Mais une part de son visage se fit brûlée, Sakura arriva à la rescousse et le soigna, abandonnant sa bataille contre Kisame dont elle arrivait à peine à contrer l'eau. Ayant presque finis sur lui, il sentit contre lui un liquide chaud. Naruto avait peur de regarder, mais il leva les yeux. Ce n'était pas Sakura qui était touché, s'était Kiba, il s'était interposé entre un homme aux yeux étranges. Un nouvel arrivant. Sakura attrapa Kiba et esquiva un coup, s'éloignant rapidement, lui prodiguant des soins rapide.

Sakura savait ce qui allait se passer, Kakashi aussi. Le blond perdait le contrôle, Kyubi était là et reprenait la bataille. Cela dura longtemps, le poing fort du démon était sa quantité de chakra. L'autre finit par perdre, Kisame rejoignit aussi Itachi dans l'autre monde, les autres voulurent fuirent, mais la bête se jeta à leur poursuite. Au matin suivant, tous étaient plus ou moins en mauvais état, Sakura prodiguait des soins, Ino faisait aussi se qu'elle pouvait. Tous les regards convergèrent vers un point, vers le soleil levant. Une ombre se détachait dans les rayons se levant, rougeoyante, bestiale. Naruto revenait vers eux, l'animal regarda vers la rosée, Kyubi avait vu la limite de ce corps avec autant de queues, ne voulant pas mourir, il ne pouvait que revenir et laissait le blond redevenir lui-même.

Elle donna ce qui lui restait, Naruto se réveilla, alla jusqu'aux cadavres réunis en tas. Ses yeux fixaient les corps, il les brûla. Et puis sans un regard en arrière, il prit le chemin du retour, aidant Kiba à marcher, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux, juste un peu plus léger. Tous s'entraidaient, tous étaient encore là, les cas les plus graves avaient pu être stabilisés. En arrivant au village, Naruto se rendit sur la tombe de Sasuke, il parla longuement, les autres le laissèrent, même son amant, il voulait être seul.

Quand ils furent de nouveau sur pied, l'Uzumaki les rassembla, heureux d'avoir de tels amis. Son style vestimentaire était de nouveau coloré, il paya sa tournée de ramen et son rire résonna une fois de plus à Konoha, mais bien plus joyeux que ces derniers mois. Il semblait enfin voir Kiba qu'il tripotait allégrement, Sakura prit place dans les bras de Lee avec qui elle était depuis un long moment maintenant et cette dernière, comme nombre d'autres, souriait. Non loin de là, Tsunade souriait, heureuse que tous redeviennent à la normale. Buvant une coupe de saké, son œil fut attiré par un reflet, le collier. Cela lui tira un rictus, rangea sa boule de cristal et se remit à sa paperasse en soufflant, vérifiant les différents rapports de cette mission.


End file.
